


Miss Mystic Falls

by CorinaLannister



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Female Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Caroline and Elena were both after the same thing, they both wanted to win the Miss Mystic Falls title. Their competitiveness over the whole venture caused a few fractures in their relationship.Being such good friends was a great thing until it came time for the pageant to take place. Without the pageant they would rely on each other for support when going to the mall, but this was first and foremost a competition.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Miss Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Caroline and Elena were both after the same thing. They both wanted to win the Miss Mystic Falls title. Their competitiveness over the whole venture caused a few fractures in their relationship. Being such good friends was a great thing until it came time for the pageant to take place. Without the pageant they would rely on each other for support when going to the mall, but this was first and foremost a competition. They couldn't help each other with this. 

They had both spent the run up to the day of the event trying to be secretive about their answers, and what they wanted to wear. They also wanted Bonnie's advice and her input, however she simply could not be both of their friends at once. This situation was not only hurting themselves and their relationship with each other, it was also hurting their relationship with Bonnie. To her spending time with one over the other felt like choosing sides, it felt like she was picking a best friend so sometimes she would feign illness or family matters so she wouldn't seem to be doing that.

On the day of the pageant they stood at the top of the stairs together. Both shining in their dresses, Caroline's a baby blue and Elena's an emerald green. They were the epitome of poise and grace as they walked, danced and gave their answers. Neither backing down from the win. Neither making any mistakes. The judges would be hard pressed to pick. 

The atmosphere was tense in the room when the result was to be announced. Caroline and Elena shared a glance to each other as the judges conferred. 

"Caroline. Whatever happens, we're still friends right?" 

"Yes. But only after you congratulate me on my victory." 

If it was possible the animosity got worse. 

"The votes are in..." the announcer pauses to aid in the suspense of the room. Everyone knew the title could go to one of two people, Caroline or Elena. "The winner is...." there is another unfortunate pause, but this time it is accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my. This is a Miss Mystic Falls first. The winners are Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert." 

At first there was silence in the room before one person started clapping, Bonnie. Then everyone else joined in. There were even some hoots and hollers as they collected their prize. 

Caroline and Elena both accepted graciously, they even nodded to one another. 

As soon as the ceremony was over Bonnie joined them, "Well done. Does this mean we can now go to the Mystic Grill together?" 

"Yes. We should go there now, we have work to do. We need to start planning the first event. I have so many ideas." Caroline said excitedly. 

Elena groaned, "Can't we just take this one night off?"

"We absolutely cannot," Caroline rebuffed. 

Bonnie placed one of each of her arms around Caroline and Elena before changing the direction of the conversation, "We should hurry to the Grill before all the tables are full." 

And so they did, easily falling into their old friendship pattern. Everything was completely fine on their next day at school. It was as normal as it could be.

[](https://ibb.co/7rmJTSB)


End file.
